Magnétiques
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Ils étaient si opposés. Le Nord et le Sud. Le Soleil et la Lune. La Magie et l'Escrime. Tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant... / Recueil pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers.
1. Prisonniers

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et me revoilà - enfin - ****après un mois sans rien poster, absolument rien *a honte*, avec un nouveau recueil d'OS et de drabbles sur le couple Yamuraiha/Sharrkan pour la communauté LiveJournal 30 baisers. On commence doucement vu que c'est un texte uniquement en dialogue, histoire de me remettre en selle et puis je trouvais ça marrant de faire comme ça. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Thème**

**#13 - Liens**

**Musique**

**Magi - Make Your Move Playback**

* * *

**Prisonniers**

_« Qui aime bien châtie bien __» - Proverbe français_

* * *

- Dis, Ja'far, tu comptes nous laisser comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer ! On en a marre de vous entendre piailler dans tout le palais à chaque minute de la journée !

- Non ! J'veux pas rester attaché à cette sorcière à la tête trop grosse !

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répète un peu Sharrkan !

- T'as bien entendu, sorcière !

- Espèce de chauve imbécile ! Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas en position pour t'étriper !

- Je ne suis pas chauve, bon sang !

- Stop ! Vous vous calmez, sinon c'est moi qui vous fais votre fête, compris ?!

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

- Même pas vrai d'abord, c'est toi !

- Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé ! Vous resterez comme ça jusqu'à votre mort s'il le faut !

- Ok, ok. Alors on te promet d'arrêter de se disputer, pas vrai Sharrkan ?

- Ne me donnes pas de coup de coude, sorciè… oui, oui, bien entendu !

- Je ne suis pas convaincu. Donnez-moi une preuve !

- Quelle genre de preuve ?

- …

- Je n'aime pas ton regard Ja'far…

- Vous devez vous embrasser !

- Pouah ! Tu peux toujours courir ! Moi, que j'embrasse cette sorcière ?! Jamais de la vie !

- Pour une fois on est d'accord !

- Tant pis pour vous. Vous resterez donc attachés. Et puis pas la peine d'essayer de trancher mes liens, ils sont incassables.

- Va te faire voir…

- Et je peux aussi vous envoyer des décharges électriques si tu continues à m'insulter, Sharrkan. Alors ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Rien, rien ! Rien du tout !

- Bien. Alors ? Vous allez le faire ou pas ? Sinon je m'en vais et je vous laisse comme ça, hein ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Bon, je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix. Sharrkan, tourne-toi, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot toute seule !

- Non, mais tu peux rêver ma vieille ! Même pour se libérer je ne t'embrasserai jamais !

- Ok ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment est Ja'far. Si on ne fait pas ce qu'il demande, on va rester comme ça pour toujours. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non…

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie – c'est tout le contraire en fait -, mais on est obligé. Crois-moi je m'en passerais bien…

- Je te hais Ja'far…

- Je sais. Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Rah ! On se vengera un jour !

Et ce fut comme ça que les cris de dégoûts de Sharrkan et Yamuraiha résonnèrent à l'unisson dans le palais tandis que Ja'far fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant la réaction de ses deux amis. Ah, ce que c'était drôle de les embêter ces deux-là ! Il devrait le faire plus souvent, tiens !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera le prochain, mais vu que les vacances de deux semaines chez moi sont dans une semaine, cela ne devrait pas dépasser ce délai. A la prochaine ! =D**


	2. Toi et moi

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà enfin le second texte de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous préviens tout de suite il y a beaucoup de fluff. Mais c'est compensé par... bah, lisez si vous voulez le savoir ;D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Thème**

**# 04 - Toi et moi**

**Musique**

**Disclosure - You and Me (Flume Remix)**

* * *

**Toi et moi**

_« Un tout ne peut se former sans les deux moitiés. » - H._

* * *

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes détestés dès le premier regard. C'était plus fort que nous. Toi et ta magie idiote, que tu estimais plus forte que mon escrime. Que nenni !

Toi et moi, nous nous disputions tout le temps. Il faut dire que tu m'énervais, à te croire supérieur à moi.

Toi et moi, nous avions un rêve. Toi, revoir ton père adoptif et lui demander pardon. Moi, faire de mon pays un royaume de paix où tout le monde aurait de quoi vivre.

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes appréciés. Nous avons commencé à nous entraîner ensemble, on ne se faisait plus beaucoup de blagues, mais les taquineries restaient, indélébiles. Je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment cela a commencé, mais j'aimais bien, sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi.

Toi et moi, nous nous battions ensemble, dos à dos. J'étais heureux de combattre à tes côtés, j'avais l'impression d'être plus fort.

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés. J'ignore comment cela est arrivé. C'était après l'un de nos entraînements quotidiens. Nous nous reposions, assis et le dos collé à l'une des poutres blanches qui nous entouraient. J'imagine que c'était instinctif. Ce baiser. J'en ai encore la trace brûlante et invisible sur mes lèvres.

Toi et moi, nous nous sommes aimés. Tout le monde semblait étonné, moi le premier d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un comme cela. Et pourtant, tu occupais chaque partie de mon esprit à chaque heure de la journée. Il n'y avait que toi pour faire naître en moi cette flamme. Quelle ironie, alors que nous nous détestions auparavant !

Toi et moi, nous sommes restés ensemble. On se l'était promis. Quand j'y pense, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Toi et moi, nous étions prêts à tout pour l'autre. Ce fut ce qui nous perdit.

Toi et moi, c'était à la vie à la mort.

La mort.

« Ne t'en vas pas ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Je t'en supplie… »

Désormais, ce n'est plus nous. Ce n'est plus toi et moi. C'est juste moi. Tu es parti. A tout jamais. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je regarde le couteau posé sur ma table de chevet. Il brille sous la lumière venant de la fenêtre. Je le prends entre mes mains tremblantes.

Toi et moi, nous sommes réunis.

Toi et moi, nous sommes morts.

* * *

** Et voilà ! Ça, c'est fait *se frotte les mains de satisfaction* A bientôt pour le prochain ! **


	3. Tartine, couverture et bonne nuit

**Hello les amis ! Me revoilà avec un troisième texte pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers ! Je suis assez débordée en ce moment, la faute à cet idiot de lycée et au bac de français à la fin de l'année (et aussi à mes parents qui me mettent un de ces stress !), mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce petit drabble tout mignon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Thème**

**#24 - Bonne nuit**

**Musique**

**The Beatles - Good Night**

* * *

**Tartine, couverture et bonne nuit**

* * *

Yamuraiha soupira d'agacement. Sharrkan presque entièrement appuyé sur son épaule, elle le reconduisait, lentement mais surement, jusqu'au palais. Ou plutôt le _trainait_ jusqu'au palais, vu le peu de réaction dont il faisait preuve. Elle l'avait retrouvé, vacillant au milieu de la rue, riant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et beurré comme une tartine, alors qu'elle cherchait Aladdin et ses amis – qui, eux, étaient partis s'amuser à travers Sindoria tandis qu'elle devait s'occuper de cet incapable d'escrimeur. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser là, en pleine nuit et sans défense – bourré comme il l'était, cela ne servait à rien de lui mettre une épée dans les mains.

Yamu monta les marches du palais et traversa un long couloir désert. Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sharrkan et le jeta presque vers le lit sur lequel il retomba comme un fétu de paille. Elle se redressa en soufflant bruyamment. C'est qu'il était lourd l'escrimeur, mine de rien. Elle remarqua que le lit n'avait pas de couverture et leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme ne le faisait jamais, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Se dirigeant vers une immense armoire, elle ouvrit l'un des sept placards et en sortit un drap couleur nuit. Elle connaissait par cœur la chambre de Sharrkan, au même titre que ce dernier pouvait trouver n'importe quoi dans la sienne. Ils entraient souvent dans le repère de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, histoire de s'embêter un peu.

Yamuraiha déposa le drap sur le jeune homme et l'observa un instant, à genoux sur le sol de marbre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la vision d'un Sharrkan la bouche grande ouverte, la tête à moitié enfouie dans un oreiller et l'un de ses bras pendant hors du lit. Et il ronflait en plus ! Elle allait pouvoir l'énerver avec ça. Son rire s'arrêta et elle se pencha doucement au-dessus du matelas. Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme et murmura :

- Tu me paieras ça un jour, toi. Bonne nuit, Sharrkan.

* * *

**Voilà ! Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous ! Je vous aime ! **


End file.
